blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Defeat the Cheat/Gallery/3
Uncontrollable rocket pack S3E20 Blaze and Crusher back in the badlands.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher doing tricks.png S3E20 AJ "Great racing, team".png S3E20 Blaze "Just a little faster".png S3E20 Crusher shaking his head at Blaze.png S3E20 Crusher "I could drive faster".png S3E20 Crusher "A lot easier to fly faster".png S3E20 Crusher unloads another invention.png S3E20 Second invention assembles.png S3E20 Super Cheat-y Rocket Pack.png S3E20 Rocket pack fires up.png S3E20 Crusher remembers Blaze's rule again.png S3E20 Crusher has to use the rocket pack.png S3E20 Crusher "Okay, rocket pack".png|"Okay rocket pack." S3E20 Crusher "Fly me that way".png|"Fly me that way!" S3E20 Blaze sees Crusher flying away.png|Crusher? S3E20 Blaze shocked to see Crusher flying.png S3E20 Crusher flying too high.png S3E20 Crusher flies in the wrong direction.png S3E20 We have to catch up.png S3E20 Time for Blazing Speed.png S3E20 Blazing Speed engine deploys.png S3E20 Blazing Speed ready.png S3E20 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S3E20 Blazing Speed unleashed.png Blaze saves Crusher S3E20 Blaze starts chasing Crusher.png S3E20 Blaze speeds through the badlands.png S3E20 Blaze passes a big mountain.png S3E20 AJ "There he is!".png S3E20 Crusher too far ahead.png S3E20 Blaze catches up with Crusher.png S3E20 Blaze "We're gonna save you".png S3E20 Crusher above Blaze.png S3E20 Rocket pack's three off buttons.png S3E20 We need an incline to press them.png S3E20 AJ "Remember...".png S3E20 Another incline diagram.png S3E20 Inclines will send us into the air.png S3E20 Blaze spots an incline.png S3E20 Rock inclines.png S3E20 Rock incline measurements.png S3E20 Blaze gets ready.png S3E20 Crusher zooms ahead of the rock inclines.png S3E20 Blaze drives off the brown rock.png S3E20 Blaze jumping up to Crusher.png S3E20 First off button pushed.png S3E20 First rocket deactivated.png S3E20 Crusher "They pressed one of the off buttons".png S3E20 Crusher "But there are still two more!".png S3E20 AJ "We need to find another incline!".png S3E20 Blaze spots another incline.png S3E20 Sand pile inclines.png S3E20 Sand incline measurements.png S3E20 Blaze drives off the red pile.png S3E20 Blaze jumps up to Crusher again.png S3E20 Second off button pushed.png S3E20 Second rocket deactivated.png S3E20 Crusher "Only one more button to press".png S3E20 Crusher "And they'd better press it fast".png S3E20 Incoming water tower.png S3E20 Blaze needs one more incline.png S3E20 Crusher gets closer to the water tower.png S3E20 Railroad track inclines.png S3E20 Track incline measurements.png S3E20 Blaze prepares for one last jump.png S3E20 Crusher flying over the tracks.png S3E20 Blaze drives off the green track.png S3E20 Blaze jumps up to Crusher one last time.png S3E20 Third off button pushed.png S3E20 Crusher almost at the water tower.png S3E20 Crusher getting closer.png S3E20 Crusher stops just in time.png S3E20 Crusher didn't crash.png S3E20 Crusher falls.png S3E20 Rocket pack breaks into pieces.png No cheating...just this once S3E20 Crusher lands in a daze.png S3E20 Blaze "Glad you're okay".png S3E20 AJ "Look over there".png S3E20 Other teams approaching the finish line.png S3E20 Crusher "We'll never win now".png S3E20 Crusher starts bawling again.png S3E20 Blaze encouraging Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher unsure with Blaze's rule.png S3E20 Blaze "I know you can".png S3E20 Crusher "Maybe you're right".png S3E20 Crusher "I could try not cheating!".png S3E20 Blaze happy for Crusher's decision.png S3E20 Crusher "Here I go!".png S3E20 Crusher drives down the mountain.png S3E20 Blaze drives down the mountain.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher return to the race.png Blaze and Crusher win S3E20 Pickle reports the race is ending.png S3E20 Purple team comes round the bend.png S3E20 Yellow team comes round the bend.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher's last minute arrival.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher race together.png S3E20 Can they make it.png S3E20 Blaze races; Crusher resists.png|"I'm not gonna cheat." S3E20 Crusher begins to resist cheating.png|"I'm not gonna cheat, I'm not gonna cheat." S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass the yellow team.png S3E20 Yellow team shocked.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass the blue team.png S3E20 Blue team shocked.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher still racing fairly.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass the green team.png S3E20 Pickle "One team left".png S3E20 Purple team in the lead.png S3E20 You can do it, Crusher.png S3E20 Crusher shuts his eyes.png S3E20 Blaze and Crusher pass the purple team.png|Can they do it? S3E20 Blaze and Crusher win.png|YES!!! S3E20 Pickle overly ecstatic.png S3E20 Pickle shaking the camera.png S3E20 Audience cheers for Blaze and Crusher's win.png S3E20 Crusher still resisting cheating.png S3E20 Blaze tells Crusher the race is over.png S3E20 Crusher "We won?".png S3E20 Crusher jumps for joy.png S3E20 Crusher hugs Blaze.png S3E20 Blaze says congratulations.png S3E20 AJ "We knew you could do it".png S3E20 Blaze "And best of all".png S3E20 Crusher is really happy.png S3E20 Crusher starts celebrating.png|"I didn't che-eat!" S3E20 Crusher singing and doing a victory dance.png|"I didn't che-eat!" S3E20 Crusher dances next to an ice cream stand.png|"I didn't che-eat!" S3E20 Crusher bumps into the ice cream stand.png|Oops! S3E20 Ice cream falls on Crusher.png|Uh-oh, not again. S3E20 Crusher tastes the ice cream.png S3E20 Crusher "Tastes like winning!".png|"Tastes like winning!" LOL! Commercial 3: Pickle Telephones S3E20 Pickle wrapping things up.png S3E20 Pickle announces a commercial for Pickle Telephones.png S3E20 Pickle with a phone.png S3E20 Pickle "A phone that you can eat".png S3E20 Pickle answers a call.png S3E20 Pickle eats the phone.png S3E20 Pickle "That's interesting".png S3E20 Pickle eats more of the phone.png S3E20 Pickle "So true".png S3E20 Pickle eats even more of the phone.png S3E20 Pickle says bye-bye.png S3E20 Pickle finishes eating the phone.png S3E20 Pickle's body rings.png S3E20 Iris out on Pickle.png To return to the Defeat the Cheat episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries